


Forever Yours

by NuclearGers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pennywise loves Robert "Bob" Gray, affectionate cuddling with human remains, and Robert "Bob" Gray loves no one because he's dead, bones - Freeform, i technically wrote this as a pairing thing but you can interpret it as whatever you please, sleepy Pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: Before he slips into hibernation, Pennywise takes a brief stroll through Memory Lane with his favorite souvenir.





	Forever Yours

The plip and trickling of water echoed throughout the numerous caverns, their distant sounds ringing into the hidden chamber like little chimes. 

It was a pleasant white noise to the sleepy Eldritch beast that lay curled up in his collision-made nest. The ambient noises from all around him were helping to soothe him into the long, deep slumber he was about to take. He lay there, supine in his nest with his head propped up on a pillow made of a small child’s jacket, as he held something aloft in his white-gloved hands. 

Tired, yellow eyes stared up at the decades-old skull as he gently turned it this way and that. As he tilted the skull, his fingers admired each and every curve, every dip, every chip and crack with the slightest hint of fondness. The pads of those fingers fluttered and traced along the dirty, crooked teeth, and for a brief moment, the beast nearly had a mind to run his tongue over them. 

He tampered the urge back down and instead set the bone onto his chest, smothering one of the fluffy red puff balls on his suit with what remained of its mouth. He held it there, cradled against himself like an infant, and stroked his hands along the dusty surface. 

He looked back at the skull and it looked back at him. It was a quiet, peaceful stare-down, and Pennywise could almost envision the flesh-and-tissue face that had once adorned the yellowing bone so long ago. The face he had structured his own off of... 

He stared into those deep, dark sockets and remembered how they used to be filled with large, soulful eyes, eyes so blue and wet and full of fear, eyes that reflected his red-and-white visage in them right before he pounced. 

He traced his thumbs over those high, prominent cheekbones, and he remembered how they used to look pale and clammy and glistening with sweat, how they used to feel when they were cupped in his hands. 

His fingertips roved over the bald crown and remembered the way they used to do the same between thick strands of soft, brown hair, hair that felt good to tug and pull when exposing a vulnerable throat. 

And then he let his golden stare wander down to those pretty little teeth, and he remembered how they used to hide behind pink, quivering lips so full and sensitive and so lovely when slick with blood. 

The eyes were empty now, and there was no more flesh and hair to decorate that hunk of beautifully-carved bone. All that was left was the worn copper of ancient blood that stained those teeth. The look of them alone made the clown almost wistful. 

“I miss you, Bobby.” He murmured with a soft, lilting giggle following after. His thumb stroked the arch of Bob’s left eye socket. “I can’t wait to see you in my dreams, again. Fffeel your warmth and _ taste _your fffear...” Another giggle, and then a raspy sigh. 

The skull gave no response, just as it hadn’t for all these years. Those empty holes only stared back, and those teeth only sat still upon the slight heave of the clown’s chest. 

Pennywise gave the skull a few more minutes of affectionate admiration, but the longing he felt from it was beginning to wear him out more than the sleep that was calling for him. It was time. 

With his belly full and his eyes slipping shut, Pennywise rolled over and curled himself into a fetal position. He nestled into his crater’s pit and hugged the old skull to himself as he felt the long hibernation finally overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 🖤🎈


End file.
